dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
AOA
center|thumb|650px 'Perfil' *'Nombre:' **AOA (Internacional) **에이오에이 (eio-ei) en Corea **エイオーエイ (Eiōei) en Japon **王牌女神 (Wángpái nǚshén) en China **'¿Por qué 'AOA'?:' Es el Acrónimo de '' 'Ace Of Angels' '' *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de miembros:' 7 integrantes. *'Debut:' **'En Corea:' 09 de Agosto de 2012 **'En Japón:' 01 de Octubre de 2014 *'Nombre Fanclub Oficial:' AOE (ACE of ELVIS) *'Género:' K-pop / R&B / Electro-pop / Dance / J-pop. *'Agencias:' **FNC Entertainment (Corea del Sur) -> (Misma que FT Island, CNBLUE, Jung Yong Hwa y N.Flying). **Universal Music Japan (Japón) **Warner Music Taiwan (Taiwan) *'Sub-Unidad:' **AOA Black (2013) **AOA Cream (2016) 'Carrera' 'Pre-Debut' FNC Entertainment, casa de artistas como FT Island, CNBLUE, y Juniel, abrió la página web de su primer grupo de chicas, AOA, el 13 de julio de 2012. La primera imagen que se desveló del grupo, mostraba la primera página del libro con el título, “Angel’s History" (Historia de Ángeles), y además revelaba el significado de AOA: Ace of Angels; ''FNC Entertainment reveló, diariamente, la imagen de cada integrante y su especialidad,'' hasta el 29 de julio de 2012. '2012: Debut con su Primer Sencillo 'Angels' Story' y Segundo Sencillo 'Wanna Be thumb|220px AOA debutó el 9 de agosto de 2012 en el ''M! Countdown (Ment) interpretando 'Elvis'. El MV de su canción debut, "Elvis", fue lanzado el día 30 de julio de 2012. Asimismo, su single álbum debut "Angels' Story", también fue lanzado el mismo día. '2013: Debut de 'AOA Black' y Tercer Sencillo 'Red Motion thumb|220px El 11 de Julio de 2013, se anunció que la sub unidad AOA Black, estaría haciendo su debut con el lanzamiento del tercer single álbum del grupo titulado ''Moya'. El video fue lanzado el mismo día, entrando por primera vez a los Charts de música en línea. El 29 de septiembre del 2013, FNC ha subido un teaser misterioso en su cuenta de YouTube, dando a entender el regreso de un artista, y se confirmó que era AOA. El 1 de octubre, FNC lanzó fotos teaser de regreso de las chicas con un nuevo single álbum, con el título de ''''Red Motion', promocionando bajo la canción 'Confused', 'siendo liberado (el álbum) el 13 de octubre. '2014: Cuarto Sencillo 'Miniskirt' thumb|220px El 16 de enero del 2014 , AOA volvió con otro concepto sexy y lanzó su quinto Single Album, junto con el vídeo musical de su canción principal; "Miniskirt" producido por Brave Brothers, Elephant Kingdom y Galactika. La canción alcanzó el número #1 en los Charts de música en línea, como Bugs, Soribada y Monkey3, en el día de su lanzamiento. Regreso con Primer Mini Album 'Short Hair' thumb|220px Siendo un éxito la canción 'Miniskrit', el CEO de FNC anunció que el grupo regresaría muy pronto, no queriendo que el reconocimiento que AOA estaba recibiendo se desvaneciera tan rápido, y así más tarde se anuncio que las chicas regresarían con su primer mini-álbum titulado 'Short Hair' teniendo como fecha de lanzamiento el 19 de junio. Esta noticia fue visto hasta en la página principal de Tencent, el portal de Internet más grande de China. 'Short Hair' también se ha posicionado entre los primeros lugares en los chart de música en linea, y también entrando y manteniéndose en los TOP 10 de los show musicales. Su canción, 'Short Hair' también ganó mucho interés en Japón y rankeó tercero en el Tower Records World Chart. Y fue la canción más amada según M Countdown durante todo el mes de Julio. AOA, también llegó a la cima de la lista de Gaon durante sus promociones de 'Short Hair', y ubicaron su nombre en el K-Pop MV TOP 8 de US Billboard. La coreografía específica de 'Short Hair' hasta se les ha dado a sus propios nombres, como "Cat Dance", "baile de pelo corto" y "la danza del juego". 'Debut en Japón con 'Miniskirt' y en Taiwan con 'Best Of thumb|220px El día 31 de julio, AOA ha revelado en su página oficial de Facebook que debutará en Japón con el lanzamiento de su canción ''Miniskirt'' el 1 de octubre, bajo el sello de "'Universal Music'". AOA ya tuvo una presentación en Japón en el concierto “2013 FNC Kingdom in Japan – Fantastic & Crazy“. Ya que sus compañeros de sello FTISLAND y CNBLUE son muy populares en Japón, AOA espera sentir mucho apoyo en dicho país también. El 7 de septiembre, el grupo publicó un vídeo musical corto para la versión japonesa de su éxito ''Miniskirt'' a través del canal oficial de YouTube de Universal Records. En esta versión corta del vídeo, que dura 2 minutos y 30 segundos, las chicas de AOA dejan a un lado su look más sensual y radical, para mostrar una imagen más delicada pero también sexy. También se aprecia el movimiento de mini falda de las chicas, mientras lucen vestidos brillantes blancos y rojos que muestran sus curvas y piernas seductoras. El sencillo de debut japonés de AOA se publicará el 1 de octubre. Estará disponible en dos formatos: versión A que contendrá un CD+DVD y la versión B que contará únicamente con el CD. Se revelo que AOA no solo debutara en Japón, sino también en Taiwan, donde realizaran un álbum especial titulado ''Best Of'' con sus mejores éxitos, como lo son ''Miniskirt', ''''Short Hair', 'Get Out', 'MOYA' entre otros, con un total de 13 canciones, bajo el sello de "Warner Music". 'Ultimo Regreso del Año con su Segundo Mini Album 'Like A Cat thumb|220px El grupo de chicas de 7 miembros, AOA, estará haciendo su regreso de nuevo muy pronto y va a sorprender a los fans con otra colaboración con uno de los mejores productores de K-pop, Brave Brothers. ''“AOA está programada para hacer su regreso en la segunda semana de noviembre”, dijo un representante de FNC Entertainment para MBN Star el 23 de octubre. El representante también compartió un poco de información acerca de la próxima reaparición del grupo. “El 23 de Octubre, el grupo termino la filmación del video musical y estamos planeando la confirmación de la fecha de lanzamiento de la canción en digital como se había previsto”, agregó el representante. El 27 de octubre, el CEO de FNC Entertainment, Han Sung Ho, reveló a través de la web oficial de la agencia: “Les escribo para compartir la noticia sobre el regreso de AOA en Corea en noviembre, ya que han seguido recibiendo mucho amor desde principios de este año con ‘Miniskirt’ y ‘Short Hair’“. El CEO continuó: “AOA, quienes están regresando cinco meses después de ‘Short Hair‘, se están preparando duro para mostrar una gran actuación. El nuevo álbum de AOA está programado para ser lanzado a la media noche del 10 al 11 de noviembre. Habrá un total de seis canciones y ellas están a la espera de que el álbum sea el mejor regalo para los fans que han estado esperando por una nueva canción”. El 3 de noviembre, la agencia del grupo, FNC Entertainment, publicó un mensaje a través de su cuenta de Twitter que dice: “La imagen teaser para el sitio web por el segundo mini álbum ‘Like A Cat” ha sido publicada. ¡Veamos la foto revelada ahora mismo!” junto con el enlace para el sitio web oficial de AOA. En la foto revelada en el sitio web, el concepto parece ser uno sexy, todas las integrantes usan outfits oscuros. Uno de los accesorios que resalta en esta imagen son las botas altas de piel, las cuales emiten una imagen fuerte y sexy. El 7 de noviembre, a través del canal de YouTube se reveló un adelanto para el próximo vídeo musical de AOA, 'Like A Cat. En el clip revelado podemos ver el sensual concepto del grupo. Después de revelar un teaser para 'Like A Cat', donde se nos mostraba la metamorfosis felina de las chicas, FNC también reveló unas imágenes y un nuevo teaser MV. El 11 de Noviembre fue lanzado su segundo mini-álbum titulado 'Like a Cat'. Ganando su primer trofeo en Show Champion (MBC) una semana después del comeback. AOA estuvo nominada para el primer lugar, durante una semana completa en los programas de música en vivo (Show Champion, M! Countdown, Music Core, Music Bank, e Inkigayo) y se posicionaron en el TOP 10 de los charts de música online. '2015: Segundo Sencillo Japones 'Like A Cat, Primer Reality Show 'Open Up! AOA' y 'One Fine Day'' El 25 de febrero de 2015, AOA lanzó una versión japonesa de ''''Like A Cat', el single también contiene versiones en japonés de 'Elvis' y 'Just the Two of Us'. El 2 de febrero, FNC lanzado la versión corta de la música video de 'Like A Cat', y ocupa el puesto número 1 en GyaO! visitas diarias y el ranking semanal. Esta última canción ocupó el puesto # 6 de Oricon Daily y ocupa el puesto # 1 en Tower Records Shibuya en el primer día de su lanzamiento, también el puesto número 3 como su pico el Oricon Daily. El primer reality show de AOA 'Open Up! AOA' se estrenó el 26 de febrero en el sitio del portal Naver. La serie consta de 10 episodios, Cada uno de 10 minutos de duración, y salió al aire todos los jueves. Los ocho miembros, entre ellos el baterista Youkyung, estaban en el programa. Regreso con su Tercer Mini Album 'Heart Attack' El 02 de junio 2015 AOA confirmó su regreso previsto para el 22 de junio, además de su showcase, que también se llevará a cabo ese mismo día en el AX-Hall en Seúl. El 22 de junio, el grupo volvio oficialmente con "Heart Attack". El 1 de julio de 2015 AOA consiguió su primera victoria con "Heart Attack" en el "Show champion" esta fue la tecera victoria en total de AOA luego de ganar con las canciónes "Miniskrit" y "Like a Cat". Según Billboard el 3 de julio, el mini álbum 'Heart Attack', alcanzó el top 5 de la lista de álbumes mundiales de Billboard por primera vez. Además, 'Heart Attack' de AOA llegó a lo más alto de la reconocida lista musical china YinYueTai, logrando casi la perfección con 99,0 puntos. La canción también dominó y apareció en las páginas principales de otras listas musicales internacionales, demostrando su gran popularidad en el extranjero. Ya que está funcionando tan bien en los Estados Unidos, el Reino Unido y China, AOA también está llamando la atención de profesionales de la música del extranjero. 'Primer Álbum completo en Japones "Ace of Angels"' Este 31 de agosto se informo que el grupo haría su regreso en Japón con su primer álbum titulado 'Ace of Angels' que contiene 11 canciones, de las cuales 8 son coreanas traducidas a japones y 3 nuevas, incluyendo la principal 'Oh Boy', 'Lemon Slush' y 'Stay with me' y estará disponible a partir del 14 de octubre en varias ediciones. El 9 de Septiembre, el grupo nos revelan un teaser bastante interesante de la canción principal titulada 'Oh Boy!'. Este video fue publicado a través del canal oficial de YouTube de Universal Music Japan y en dicho video vemos a ChoA y a Jimin siendo encantadoras y determinadas con Cha Hun de N.Flying. El grupo femenino AOA lanzará muy pronto su primer álbum completo japonés y recientemente en el canal en YouTube de Universal Music Japan, se revelaron dos vídeos teaser para el próximo álbum de AOA. Siguiendo el lanzamiento de sus tres sencillos en Japón, 'Miniskirt' en octubre del 2014, 'Like a Cat' en febrero de este año y 'Heart Attack' en julio, las chicas lanzarán su nuevo primer álbum el próximo mes de Octubre. El 16 de Octubre, el Álbum completo se encuentra #1 en Oricon's 'Daily Albums Chart'. Después de dos días de lanzamiento superando a la sub-unidad japones de AKB48 'French Kiss'. 2016: Comeback de AOA Black y Debut de Nueva Sub Unidad ' Varios informes confirmaron que AOA y AOA Black tendrán un comeback en el primer trimestre del año, mas tarde se confirmo que harían debutar a una nueva sub unidad la cual estaría formada por Chanmi, Yuna y Hye Jeong la cual debutaría en algún momento de febrero. 'Debut de su segunda Sub-Unidad 'AOA Cream' AOA Cream realizara su debut el 12 de febrero de 2016 en el programa Music Bank, el mismo día dieron a conocer su primer MV para la canción titulada I’m Jelly Baby 'Cuarto Sencillo Japones "Give Me Love"' El 20 de Febrero se informo el lanzamiento de un nuevo single japones el cual contara con la participación de Takanori Nishikawa tambien llamado T.M Revolution sera lanzado el 20 de Abril. 'Integrantes' center|thumb|650px De Izquierda a Derecha: Choa, Chanmi, Hye Jeong, Seolhyun, Yuna, Jimin y Mina *Choa (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Jimin (Líder, Rapera y Bailarina) *Yuna (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Hye Jeong (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Mina (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Seolhyun (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Chanmi (Vocalista, Rapera, Bailarina y Maknae) 'Discográfia' 'Corea' 'Mini-Álbum' 'Single' 'Japón' 'Álbum' 'Single' 'Taiwan' 'Album' 'China' 'Single' 'Reality Show' * (MBC) One Fine Day (13.06.2015 al 01.08.2015, 8 Episodios) * Open-up! AOA (Naver, 09.03.2015 al 11.05.2015) 'Programas de TV' *(MBC) Idol Star Athelicts Championships (09.02.2016 excepto por Seolhyun y Choa) *(SBS) The Boss is Watching (06.02.2016 excepto por Seolhyun y Choa) *SNL Korea (28.11.2015) *(Mnet) Heart a tag (03/07/2015) *(KBS) Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (27.06.2015) *(AfreecaTV) AOA UP (22.06.2014) *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (24.06.2015, excepto por Seolhyun) *(MBC) Idol Star Athelicts Championships (19 y 20.02.2015) *(KBS) A Song for You (26.12.2014) *(Glance TV) Star Attack (26.11.2014) *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (19.11.2014, excepto por Mina) *SNL Korea (15.11.2014) *(Mnet) Open Studio (13.11.14) *(JTBC) Sleeping with the Boss (26.09.2014, Ep 06) *(JTBC) Hidden Singer 3 (30.08.2014) *(KBS) A Song for You (16.08.2014) *(KBS) Yoo Hee-Yeol’s Sketchbook (02.08.2014) *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol; 3er aniversario (30.07.2014, Episodio 157, a excepción de Seolhyun) *(MBC) We Got Married, pareja Heechul y Puff Kuo (Ep 13, como invitadas) *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (09.07.2014, Episodio 154) *(MBC) We Got Married, boda de Yura&Hong Jonghyun (14.06.2014, como invitadas) *(MBC) Idol Futsal World Cup Cheerleading (12.06.2014) *(MBC) Real Men (18.05.2014) *HAN LOVE (2014, programa japonés) *(MBCEvery1) Rose TV (2014) *(tvN)Cheongdamdong 111 Season 2 NFLYING (2014) *(MBC) Idol Star Athletics Championships (2014) *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (22.01.2014, Episodio 131) *(Arirang) After School Club (2014, Ep 39) *(QTV) 20th Century idols Eunhee Clinic (2013) *(KBS2) Escaping crisis No.1 *(tvN) Cheongdamdong 111 (2013) *(SBS) Star king (2013) *(MBC) Idol Star Athletics Championships (2013) *(MBC) Idol Star Athelicts Championships (2012) 'Programas de Radio' *SBS Power FM Radio 'Power Time' (07/07/15) *KBS Cool FM (06/07/15) *SBS Cultwo show (02/07/15) *C-Radio Idol True Colours (21-12-2014, excepto por Mina) * MBC Hope Song (27.11.2014) * SBS Cultwo Show (25.11.2014) * MBC Tablo Dreaming Radio (12.11.2014) * SBS K.will’s Young Street (06.07.2014) *KBS Sukira Kiss The Radio (05.07.2014) *SBS Cultwo Show (03.07.2014) *MBC SimSimTapa (25.06.2014) *KBS Lee Sora's Music Square (07.02.2014) *MBC Hope Song at Noon (06.02.2014) *MBC Simsimtapa (30.01.2014) *SBS Kim Changryul’s Old School Radio (20.01.14) *SBS Boom’s Young Street Radio (2013) *KBS Sukira Kiss the Radio (14.10.2013) *MBC SimSimTapa (26.10.2013) *MBC SimSimTapa (2012) *MBC Kan Miyeon’s Bestfriend (30.08.2012) *KBS Sukira Kiss the Radio (24.08.2012) 'Anuncios' *'2016: '''Korea Pork HanDon *'2016: WARDROBE *'''2015-2016: Ellesse *'2015-2016: '''Legion of heroes' (juego movil) *'2015-2016: '''BCcard *'2015-2016 : Chicken Mania *'2015-2016:' SPAO *'2015:' Com2uS (Video Juego) *'2015:' Pro Baseball for Manager Season 3. (Juego móvil) *'2015:' Boy London Korea *'2015:' N.O.Q. (Nail of Queen) *'2015: '''Blosson *'2015:' SMART Bikes *'2014-2015:' SBENU *'2014-2015:' N.O.Q Trick GEL *'2014-2015:' A'Pieu *'2014:' Fantasy Hero (Video Juego) *'2014 - 2015:' Sudden Attack (Video juego) *'2014:' Tigyuk Tagyuk (CF) *'2014:' SS Nouvo *'2014:' Gang Jung Chicken 'Conciertos' *'AOA 1st Concert In Japan "Angels World 2015 - Oh Boy Academy"' **18 Diciembre - Tokyo - ''Shinkiba Studio Coast Conciertos Participativos 2015 ''' *Sejong City Sports Day (25/04/15) *Hongje Culture and Art Festival (18/05/15) *Bulls Race (4/04/15) *2015 Pro-Baseball Doosan Bears VS NC Dinos (28/03/15) *Lotte World Night Party (27/03/15) *The 20th Coca Cola Sports Awards (24/02/15) '''2014 *2014 Mokpo National University Festival (29/09/14) *Festival Samsung Walking (27/09/14) *KAIST (26/09/14) *Festival de la Universidad Ténica Yonam (25-09-14) *Sun Moon University Festival (24/09/14) *Baejae University Festival (17/09/14) *G-Festival (15/09/14) *Brave Concert in Yonsei University (13/09/14) *Korea National Sport University (5/09/14) *Japan's A-Nation (Nation Day) (17/08/2014) *2014 Korea Music Festival en Sokcho (8,9 y 11/08/14) *high1 Midsummer Night's Concert (05/08/14) *Busan Cass Summer Festival (2/08/14) *2014 KCCE Expo (17/07/14) *FNC Kingdom Fantastic & Crazy (15 y 16/03/14) *2014 Brazil World Cup Cheer Concert (5/03/14) *Cheongju University Concert (19/02/14) 2013 *Ryu Hyun Jin's The Monster Show (22/12/13) *Sundown Festival 2013 (16/11/2013) *2013 Culture, Science & Technology Talk Concert (13/12/13) *Gyeonggi Unison Concert (5/11/13) 'Premios' 'Curiosidades' *El grupo habia sido dividido en dos sub-unidades, sin embargo se dejo a una Sub Unidad como principal AOA White. *Sub unidades: **AOA Black (Jimin, Choa, Yuna, Mina e Y.) **AOA Cream (Yuna, Hye Jeong y Chanmi) *Es el primer grupo femenino de FNC Entertainment. *Y es la única integrante del grupo que no baila, sólo toca la batería (se le considera mitad ángel) y solo es integrante en AOA Black. *Jung Yong Hwa de CNBLUE, compuso la canción "Love Is Only You" del single álbum debut de AOA. *FNC Entertainment reveló que las siete integrantes ángeles (Seolhyun, Choa, Hye Jeong, Chanmi, Yuna, Mina, y Jimin) observaban el mundo de los humanos a través de su bola de cristal, y se enamoraron de la música de la humanidad. Y, mitad ángel, mitad mortal, conocida como la encargada de la llave, tuvo curiosidad por el mundo de los humanos y utilizó la llave para visitar el mundo con los demás ángeles. *En un principio, AOA no podía aceptar el concepto de "ángeles", pero ahora se sienten mucho mejor porque los ángeles poseen una imagen pura. *El presidente de la FNC Entertainment, Han Sung Ho, ayudó a escribir las letras del single álbum debut de AOA. *Celebraron un flash mob junto a sus fans el 1 de agosto de 2012, en la calles Cheongyecheon y Myeongdong ''de Corea. *En el MV '"Get Out", las chicas aparecen vestidas como personajes famosos de varias películas, entre ellas, Holly Golightly de'' Desayunando en Tiffany's (Mina), Julieta de'' Romeo y Julieta (Seolhyun), Elle'' Woods de Legally Blonde'' (Choa), Mathilda Lando'' de León, El profesional (Jimin), Lara Croft de'' Tomb Raider (Yuna), Hermione Granger de Harry Potter (Chanmi), Béatrix Kiddo'' de Kill Bill'' (Hyejeong) y Leelu'' de'' El Quinto Elemento ''(Y). *AOA, llevó a cabo un ''showcase el 23 de julio del 2013 en Shibuya-AX, Tokio, Japón. La muestra será la segunda exhibición en el extranjero del grupo después de la que realizó en Singapur. El evento tuvo como objetivo introducir AOA en la música japonesa, con cientos de productores de discos, productores de conciertos y funcionarios de servicios actuales. *En el episodio 5 del nuevo drama Marry Him If You Dare, se escucha la canción Confused de AOA de fondo cuando Na Mi Rae (futuro), está en el supermercado. *La canción 'Elvis' apareció de fondo en el dorama A Gentleman’s Dignity. *Las chicas no recibieron ganancias en 2013 debido a que no lograron reunir el dinero que la agencia invirtió en ellas. *La canción principal de su Comeback "'''Miniskirt" entro a los Top 10 de los Chart de música online y Hanteo Chart, siendo este el single más exitoso de las chicas, llegando a ganar su primer premio en el Inkigayo. * En el especial de medio año de Music Bank, hicieron un cover de "Mr.Mr." de Girls' Generation junto a Girl's Day y BESTie. * Su canción "Short Hair" se mantuvo más de 6 semanas en el top 5 de las listas de música, siendo esta la canción que más se mantuvo en el top hasta la fecha. * AOA es el primer grupo de la FNC en superar los 10.000.000 millones de Views en Youtube con su canción "Miniskirt". * Se colocaron en los principales lugares de las listas de música taiwanesas con "Miniskirt" 'y '"Short Hair" (1 y 2 respectivamente). * En el drama Trot Lovers en el capítulo 9 en la tienda de cosméticos se escucha la canción "Short Hair". * Las chicas comentaron que estaban muy preocupadas por la reacción que tuvieran sus padres al ver el concepto sexy de "Confused". * Son muy cercanas a sus compañeros de agencia, los chicos de CNBLUE y FT Island, ya que en reiteradas ocasiones han mencionado que las cuidan mucho por ser sus Hoobaes. * En el drama Birth of a beuty, en el capítulo 8 en el supermercado se escucha la canción "Like a Cat". * En el drama Who Are You: School 2015, en el primer capítulo se escucha la canción "Like a Cat" * En el programa Weekly Idol del 24 de junio de 2015 a través de una llamada del publico se les pregunto quien era la mas pequeña del grupo entre Choa, Jimin y Mina por lo que se midieron espalda contra espalda lo que dio como resultado que Mina es la mas pequeña del grupo. Ademas se revelo que la cintura de Mina mide tan solo 17,9 pulgadas siendo la cintura mas pequeña de los grupos de chicas * El nombre del fanclub oficial se cambiará de ELVIS a AOE (ACE of ELVIS) debido a problemas con los derechos de autor. Sin embargo el nombre ELVIS aún se utiliza. *En mayo del 2015 AOA se convirtió en las reinas de los anuncios alcanzando el primer lugar entre los grupos de chicas. *AOA han sido catalogadas como las reinas de los CF, debido a las cantidades de anuncios hechos durante las temporadas 2014-2015 junto a los chicos de EXO. *En el programa "One fine day" Chanmi mencionó que cuando estaban las 7 miembros juntas, Seolhyun, Hyejeong y Jimin, formaban "el colegio Jimin", siendo la mano izquierda y derecha de Jimin. *El 25 de septiembre del 2015 la pagina oficial del ejercito de corea revelo que el grupo preferido del ejercito es AOA con un 21.8% de las preferencias. Ademas la integrante favorita de los grupos de chicas fue Seol Hyun' '''con un 14.33% de las preferencias. * El 14 de octubre de 2015 lanzaron su primer Álbum japones y fue bien recibido alcanzando el #1 en Oricon's 'Daily Albums Chart'. Después de dos días de lanzamiento * Los ganadores del concurso navideño de BCcard recibieron la visita de las integrantes de '''AOA' vestidas de santa. * El 27 de enero de 2016 FNC entertainment confirmo que las miembros de la nueva sub unidad serán Yuna, Hye Jeong y Chanmi. * SeolHyun es la unica miembro que no es integrante de ninguna de las 2 sub-unidades. 'Enlaces' *Sitio Web Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Cafe Daum Oficial *Youtube Oficial *Sitio Web Oficial Japones Instagram *ChoA *JiMin *Yuna *Hyejeong *Mina *SeolHyun *ChanMi 'Galería' 20120728_aoa_angel AOA releases band version of “Elvis” MV.jpg 60595.jpg aoa-get-out-mv.jpg PHOTOS Wanna Be Teaser Photos alllgroup 2.JPG AOA09.jpg AOA-Shaking-practice-room-8.png AoA_1389204310_af_org.jpg 1531680_409869749115341_382333055_n.jpg 'Videografía' 'Corea' AOA - Elvis|Elvis AOA - Get Out|Get Out AOA - Confused| Confused AOA - Miniskirt|Miniskirt AOA - Miniskirt (Extended Cut)|Miniskirt (Extended Cut) AOA - Short Hair|Short Hair AOA - Short Hair (Silhouette Dance Ver)|Short Hair (Silhouette Dance Ver.) AOA - Like A Cat|Like A Cat 'Japón' AOA - Miniskirt (Japanese ver)|Miniskirt (Japanese ver.) AOA - Short Hair (Japanese ver)|Short Hair (Japanese ver.) -Short ver.- AOA - Like a Cat (Japanese ver)|Like a Cat (Japanese ver.) AOA - Like a Cat (Japanese Ver) -Dance ver-|Like a Cat (Japanese Ver.) -Dance ver.- AOA - Heart Attack (Japanese ver)|Heart Attack (Japanese ver.) AOA - Heart Attack (Japanese Ver) -Dance ver-|Heart Attack (Japanese Ver.) -Dance ver.- AOA - Oh Boy|Oh Boy AOA - Oh Boy (Dance Ver)|Oh Boy (Dance Ver.) 'China' 王牌女神AOA - 怦然心動Heart Attack 中文版 (華納official HD 高畫質官方版)|Heart Attack (Chinese Ver.) Categoría:FNC Entertainment Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KGirlband Categoría:KDebut2012 Categoría:JGrupo